falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dude101
Fallout Critter images in jpg? Thank you for contacting me. Do you know where can i get Fallout critters and items in jpg format? --Macic666 15:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC)macic666 Item images There's no need to upload all the item images here. I think most of them are already at The Vault and I can get the Wikia tech people to switch shared uploads on, so you'll be able to directly use images uploaded to TV at VTL. Should be ready in a day or so. Ausir 23:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Not really a mistake. I could've thought of asking for shared uploads before. :) Ausir 23:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Shared uploads are now on. You can use any image uploaded to The Vault directly at Vault-Tec Labs. Ausir 22:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Czech megamod guide Could I use your wiki site to make here in wiki format Czech Megamod guide? I dont this that is necessaries to make a whole czech version of falloutmods, just I would create my topic and redirects also to English Megamod guide? Is that possible? Tom9k Feel free to start a new page for it. - Dude Czech version looks bigger. Is that translation of English version or independent work? D art 16:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Fallout Fanon Sorry, but keep your Mod Docs to this wiki, not ours, ours is fanon, not modding, you could simply have them post it here. //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Modding without being able to mod (sigh) I got tired of waiting and bought FO3 for the 360. yea, my problem, but anyway. I don't have it for the PC and I'm all the time coming up with ideas for great mods. I have one up right now on the mod ideas page called Metropolis. I'm sure you hear this often and I'd get annoyed to if I did, but do you know a good way that I could get my mod made. ( yea, I know, I sound like the retard in a modding FAQ who knows absolutely nothing. Oh wait, I think I am that guy.) -The White Reaper 02:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry. -The White Reaper 21:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude. -The White Reaper 01:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, No problem. I'm a Fallout 3 - modfreak myself, and I will mention more and more mods on the Fallout 3 Mods page if I have some spare time. --Bib-lost 11:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Not a modder... I'm not really a modder myself. I'm sorry if I seemed a modder. My english isn't flawless, so I'm sometimes unclear. What I mean is that I really enjoy to use mods, although I don't make them myself. I can teach you basic modding skills, but that's really all. The tutorials can probably explain more then I can. If you need any information about some of the Major mods out there (particulary on Fallout 3 Nexus) I'm glad to help. I can tell what's worth downloading, what's crap, and what the requirements are. --Bib-lost 20:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) HA! Sorry i have no idea what im doing here XD... I think i made a new page in the wrong place? But i have no idea :S--Fool out (Nastia) 17:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Upgrade No problem. If something does not display properly, try ctrl+F5. And remember to add the "News" and "Fallout 2 mod news" categories to your posts. Ausir(talk) 22:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Login issue i�cant log in im 533pm but it wont accept my name/passwords go here and on the right where you would login, click the send new password button. - User:Dude101 hey hey whats up, got your message, say on falloutwiki is it doing something like copy infringment if i gave an idea bout some mods or stuff like that. cause i made some article bout some cool mods i thought of like new themes for your house either in megaton or tempany tower, and some person messaged me saying that i wasnt supposed to advertise stuff on here. Vaultresisdent2985 04:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC)vaultresisdent2985 categorys Hey dude101, I added categorys, but i stuffed up, is there a way to get rid of them, because there useless?? Ox-Skull 07:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) sfall multiplayer + client? How do I use sfall multiplayer and client? I only want to play with 1 person. 06:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Kyle : I spent a few mins trying to get it working a while back. Read the SFall ini. I think you select the PID you want the other person to control (like Sulik or what ever), then get them to dial into your IP using the client, and you use the exe as normal, obviously after enabling the whole set up in ddraw.ini. I never had anyone to try it with so have not got that far. Read the Ini. I am sure you can work it out. -User:Dude101 Russian Megamode Guide Hi, I am translating Megamode Guide to Russian version. Is that possible to rename the page from 'Rus Megamode Guide' to 'Russian Magamode Guide' ? The second one looks more informative. Also I have some other quetion. There is some phrease in Megamode Guide (English) in description of Vault city - "Talk to Old Joe at Cassidy's bar. He'll give you a leather armor if you figure out he is in fact Ian. " Could you please rephrase "you figure out he is in fact Ian." I do not undestand what is "lan" , or may be I can not understand the whole sentence. Looks like player needs to figure out that this guy - Old Joe - in reallity is ... who? Can not find translation for word "lan" (except Local Area Network :) ). What is this? Thank you. I will continue asking quesions during translation in case of any problems, if you do not mind of course. D art 16:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have a new problem with translation . There is task in Broken Hills - Scout out the basement in Broken Hills. 100xp Description of the task is the follow: All you need to do is enter the basement of Lydia's shop. If you aren't on the side of Jacob and Eileen, check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil, the Ghoul bartender. I can undestand what means "check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil" ? Could you please rephrase it for me? Looks like need to talk with Phil to gain access to the basement? I do not understand the meaning of words "walktrough" and "check out" here. Thank you. D art 13:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! I have registered on that forum. D art 10:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fallout 2 modding tools I found a page off of DuckAndCover that had a bunch of links for different modding tools for fallout 2, but all the links were dead. Do you know of any place to find these tools? If so, I can possibly help at this wiki, or even with some language translation. Thanks! Ghouly89 09:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: I know you're probably busy, but im completely lost Ghouly89 09:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, you are more helpful than Google! Anyway, if you need the help, consider me your quite unequal partner here. Just give me some small tasks to do here first because I've got a lot on my plate for these the Vault and for schoolwork. =] Ghouly89 10:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Team X Website First off, do you know any Russian / are you fluent in it ? Ghouly89 So do I most of the time, but I do know some. Anyway, is there anything I can work on for now? I have a few hours of time... Ghouly89 --> Talk to me Fallout 2 mods page How am I supposed to go about converting this page to a category? Are talking about an official category, or just the layout of a category? Ghouly89 Talk page :Sorry, I could have made figured it out, but I was pretty tired yesterday. I think that category page still need some proper placement though, so I'll rearrange it a little. Anyway, I don't have the ability to change a page name, do I? Talk to ghouly ::Right, so for the page Megamod Bug List, I can move it to Megamod Bug list, and temporarily use the original page as a redirect? Okay, now I won't be asking you for help much, I'm just fairly new to editting wikis. Thanks! Talk to Ghouly Editting So, is the Russian megamod page supposed to be in Russian? If so, I think that page should be linked to a different page titled "Megamod Guide (In Russian)". Consensus? Talk to Ghouly :Also, there is a Template called a dialoguefilebox, same as the notebox, on the Vault, and I think it would improve the overall appearance of some source texts here if we could use it. I don't know if you know what it looks like but here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Notebox Thanks! Ghouly89 Fallout 1 In Fallout 3 (F3M) Yo Dude, I think this will help you with F3M: http://www.youtube.com/user/Dakcenturi. Also we are doing a monthly podcast now!!! You can check it out on the site (we also have a transcript if you don't like to listen) : http://www.fallout3mod.com/. More news to follow......--Mikill 22:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Updates can now be found here: http://www.moddb.com/mods/fallout-2161 --Mikill 23:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm sorry I haven't helped at all around here, I've been gone for a vacation for the last few weeks. From now on I will be here to help clean up some of the articles here. I'm glad to be back! Ghouly89 (Talk) 05:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) FNG Alert Sorry to be so clueless, but I never tried this wiki-stuff before. I was trying to make an article, but didn't seem to be having much luck. I did succeed in making a "blog post," but it's not really clear to me whether anyone else can see it (what I intended) or if it's only for my own private viewing. If I messed anything up earlier while trying to post an article, I'd like to apologize right now. Endocore 05:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again to be a pain, but I need some help. I've read all the help pages, and I just don't understand the formatting tools. I have an article all finished on my computer, but can't really finish posting it here until I figure out how to make the "code" sections display properly. As should be evident by how the article http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Building_a_Better_Miria_Mod looks, I could use some pointers. Thanks. Endocore 12:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. I'll be finishing up my Miria article today, but have a few questions: *1) I'm not sure how to make a link in the Fallout 2 Tutorials section to the article; *2) I'm noticing a strange problem with the way the page is displayed. If I look at it without logging in it's ok, but if I look at it after logging in the text is all messed up/shown over top of itself and unreadable. Could you take a look at it for me and see if you notice that problem as well? If I had to guess I'd say it's because there's too much text on one page and maybe the article should be split up into 3 or 4 pages. However **a) I'm not sure how to make links between subpages/how to do that, and **b) I'm not sure about the etiquette or design you want to have on the site, and whether you want all the articles on one page or if a multi-page article would be preferred in cases of a very long article. Thanks. Endocore 19:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome what I would like, please, is if you could tell me if my wiki edit to encounters on the f2 RP 2.0 page is missing information I should provide. I think I have been complete, but this is my first fo bug report. Grävling 18:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I just need hex editing instructions for the xbox 360 k, so i got a xport 360, hex workshop v6, and modio (newest version). wut else do i need and wut instructions can u giv me? and if u hav instructions pleez be as detailed as possible...thx and if it matters any wut i want 2 hex is bethesda's infamous general chase's overcoat screw up so it looks normal Deleting Pages Hey Tom, can admins delete pages, like useless redirects here? I got administrator rights at the Vault, yet there is no option to delete a page. Do you know why?Ghouly89 (Talk) 03:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I thought admin rights were passed to users if they were granted it on one wiki, at least it says that on the Vault policy page. I don't want to seem pushy, but I would be able to clean up this wiki a lot better if I could delete pages, and not just move them. Talk with Ausir, and tell me what you think about this when you are ready. Thanks Tom, Ghouly89 (Talk) 18:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin/bureaucrat Done! Ausir(talk) 17:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fallout 3 Mods page Cheers for your message, just as a follow up I completely changed the Xbox 360 section because the info on there was useless and mostly an advert. Might be worth watching or whatever to make sure the people who changed it don' t change it back, I only signed up to edit that page and don't really have the time to police it, lol. My7hic 15:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hosting FRM's on the Wiki This sounds like a fucking ace in the hole to me. Nice work Tom :) I'll be around for an hour or so here, just got back from school, so anything you need, just ask Ghouly89 (Talk) 21:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think I've got it under control. However, I would be appreciative if you could tell the good folks at NMA to hold off on uploading until I get this sorted out (until I notify them it's alright). Haave a well-earned night's rest, Tom. Ghouly89 (Talk) 22:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Tom. I should be congradulating you on getting Wikia to do this for us. Again, really good job :) ::Anyway, I made some finishing touches to the posting FRM's process: This is a new handy little template that cuts down on copy / pasting all of that table code. It should come fully equipped with less wiki errors from the NMA users as well ;). Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 04:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Everything is coming together now, I almost got all of the new Custom Art pages and categories created. Once I do, I'll inform the good folks at NMA. Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anytime, fellow wordsmith. And please, call me Ryan, Ghouly is more of a surname. ;) Was there anything else you had in mind for me to do? Ghouly89 (Talk) 22:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It shall be done. :) Ghouly89 (Talk) 22:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Well then, I guess for now everyone will just upload to any filesharing site of their choice, give us a shout on an NMA thread / our talk pages here, and have us do the rest? I would be willing to take that on, having that new template would make the bulk of the work just copy / paste. Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's about time there is a place that we can actually call a custom art repository. But what about already-existing critter packs and such on NMA? Were you still planning to link them here, sort of as a second place for them to get some publicity? Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. I was just thinking we could host them here for the people who know about the wiki, but not NMA (very few). Well, I'll get all of my stuff wrapped up here, and I would advise you get some sleep. I reckon it's a quarter-past midnight where you live. :O Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status So, Tom, do you think I would be fit to be a bureaucrat at this wiki? I know I asked a little while ago, but Ausir has been really busy lately, and didn't up my user rights. So I am requesting you do, that is, if you believe I live up to the expectations of one. :) Ghouly89 (Talk) 01:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Category First off, thanks for upping my editor status. :) Second, the Custom Art - Scenery category is working fine for me. Just add Category:Custom Art - Scenery to any article - picture that falls under that category. (For reference, I put Jostiz's FRM and PNG file under this category, like I think you wanted to do) Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 05:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Updates I have updated the FRM table template a lot, to allow for more images (9 non-FRM images), and up to two FRM links in each table, plus an option to include the download link of an FRM pack in addition to the sample FRM download. See here. So, out of this comes a request. If you could take the template, and explain it to people on NMA, I would be very grateful. In the end, doing this will probably cut down on our work on the wiki from now on. :D Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 17:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Tom. Hope you're feeling better. I've just been lurking around the wiki, checking for FRM's people uploaded. Of course, most didn't know what to do with them after that step. Looks like I'm going to have to check for that on a regular basis from now on, as well as upload other people's custom FRM's for them. eyes :I have not forgotten about upping Lich's (or was it Heinlomal's?) fairly recent graphic pack. Instead, I'm working on MR art, as you may have noticed in the forums... :I guess this was just a little update, of sorts. :Cheers, and reply when you can, Ghouly89 (Talk) 18:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Request v 2.0 Alright, you have to be busy with something good to not be at the wiki for a while. ;) But no worries, I haven't been looking after her either. Anyway, I have another request, hence the title of this message. I need your help fixing the categorization on the wiki. It really needs a better system, and I at least need one other person's help to re-work it all. Once we have that out of the way, I will proceed to make a bunch of 'Navbox' templates for some pages that really need a means for quick browsing. I'm sure you know what they look like on the Vault, and I'm just going to make some for the more high traffic pages on this wiki. Cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 04:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh wtf? Dude, isn't this a MODDING wiki?! That's a mod. Jeez! I swear to god people are retarded. Jake B. 03:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey Tom, long time no see at the wiki, or the forums. Sorry to say, I've been buried in RL for a while now. Anyway... Why did you (recently) delete the pages and categories for Custom Art - Scenery and Custom Art - Vehicles? Did you decide they were unnecessary, or otherwise? Well, get back to me when you can, and cheers, Ghouly89 (Talk) 05:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I see what you mean. Well, I'll be around as usual, watching the wiki's activity and cleaning up articles, adding visually appealing templates, etc. In the meanwhile, you should check out this blog post and give your feedback. Thanks - Ghouly89 (Talk) 05:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Good to see you back here! :) And thanks for reverting the vandalism. I wouldn't have known until now that it was happening because I haven't checked the wiki that much. You should have seen the forum thread someone made a month ago that was titled "penis penis penis penis..." *rolls eyes* -- Ghouly89 (Talk) 00:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your trust, I will add information about the Russian mods (Fallhope, Fallout of Nevada, others possible) Claim past anonymous edits with account? Is there a way to claim your past anonymous edits once you create an account? SGHayden 12:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Van Buren stuff Some questions about Van Buren: *Do you know if it's possible to extract the text files for items like weapons, ammo and items? *Is there any way to match the ammo sprites you ripped years back with the ammo found in the game's files? Darkman 4 20:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Thanks! Darkman 4 Tezzla Tezzla has some serious problems, and has of late been taking them out on the answers wiki. I would like to suggest that you have at least some preparations in place for taking care of him should he decide to turn on this wiki. I'd suggest an emergency admin team to be instated in an attack, so that the spamming does minimum damage and can be easily solved be active users at the Vault. This would essentially mean having a list of trustable users who can be brought over, and be made admins for a brief period of time to clean up, and then having these revoked after, so that the site can return to normal. What do you think? I would prefer a response on my talk page here so that he doesn't catch wind of this and give himself and his imaginary friends ideas. Thanks, User talk:GuardianOfTheWastes :Thanks Dude, I just thought it was only fair to warn the sister wikis. ::Oh, okay then. Thanks :). I don't quite understand why I'm an admin though... Just to check if he comes over here, then ban him? Or should I start making a list for you of trustable users who can be quickly, and temporarily, be admins? Or do you think that I should be enough? Thanks for your trust anyway, :::Sounds good to me then Dude, (or can I call you Tom; which do you prefer?) I'll keep an eye out and check a couple of times a day. Then, once my other projects slow up, I'll come over and help properly. Achievements unlock Hello, Dude Was wondering if it's possible to turn on achievements on this wiki, with badges and all. This will promote editing like crazy. You can check it out on russian version of The Vault and Vault Tec Labs. Or and one more thing, could you change Modding Teams into a subcategory of Fallout Series modding? I tried unsuccessfully. I might be beyond me, puny user. HAHA. Drobovik 17:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and it maybe easier to have the list on your talk page arrange in decending manner starting from the most recent one. Just a thought, since you got so many post on it. Drobovik 18:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Data Center issue while trying to edit page Hi, Dude. What's with the data center issue when I try to edit Global Mod page? Thanks. 20:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't log in. Drobovik 20:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, hmm, fixed it self. Drobovik 20:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Italian Guy Hi Dude101, i'm an italian guy and i don't speak english very well. I've created a page in this wikia (http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Whitesnake), can you check the grammatical errors for me and maybe try to improved the text, thank you. Bye. Alessandro Migliori 17:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) PLACING ARTICLES ON A CATEGORY PAGE It's years later and I'm still clueless around here-- I somehow even managed to to mess up Italian Guy's message rather than make my own just now. I made a new article at http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Tactics_Redux_Mod and wanted to make a link for it on the "Fallout Tactics-- Mods-- Released" page, but when I click "Edit" on the latter all I get is a blank page (nothing to edit). How can I do this properly, or if it's an issue of permissions could someone take care of this for me? Thanks, Endocore 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) question re: scripting merge If a search is run for "scripting" here, I opened about six pages that looked to be basic info, and they're very similar. What do you think about combining some of them? It might be better to have one unified Fallout Scripting Guide type article but I don't know if that would break other things. Sduibek (talk) 17:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Invite Thanks for invite me, Dude101. I created an account, as you suggested same time ago. Am I must log in every time before editing? ---Little Chitsa dead URLs Is there a process for editing/notating broken links? I think marking it is probably smarter than just deleting it, but don't know if there's a Standard Operating Procedure for these. See example at http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/MSG_File_Format#TeamX_document Sduibek (talk) 17:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC)